Tears of Obsession
by android235
Summary: Months had passed, and the Ninja no longer have contact with one another. They are no longer ninja, and now are every-day-normal people. Cole, however seems to be in a state of depression. But what happens when he gets a visit from an old friend? [WARNING]: Contain's yaio[boyxboy/manxman], mention of self-harm, religious content, horror.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ninjago fanfic involving KaixCole. Might be rusty, but hope you enjoy!**

**Major religious content, I don't want to hear some righteous ass Jesus believers flame about this. If you don't like it don't read it, sorry to break it to 'ya but I am an atheist. That doesn't mean I worship Satan or anything I just don't believe in heaven, god, hell or satan. I don't care what people believe, it doesn't matter what you believe, and I hope this doesn't effect some friendships I have on here. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I sat in front of the window of the small dull apartment that I was oh-so-comfortable to be in. Dull was boring, but I liked dull.<p>

I _was _dull. Life _was _dull.

Life is dull, we were meant to be put into this world, and die. That's all that we were destined to do, is die. Die and rot in the ground. But that's how life is, life isn't fair. Life isn't dick-suckingly happy. Life is just a cruel joke god plays on us; to torment us. Sad to say, but it's true. It's just a practical joke he plays on us.

_All_ of us.

Were just his puppets, made to do his bidding, whatever he pleases we shall do. He pulls our strings, to see how far we can go, he pulls until he can't go no longer. Only the strong can break free from his binds, but the weak shall forever be in his grasp. Were just his toys, he'll love and care for us at first, but in the end. He'll just throw us away like the trash we are. That's why this world is so sick and twisted.

Just like _me_, just like _everyone_.

Seeing that it already had to began to rain, I pressed my nose against the glass. Feeling the coldness sooth my skin, while my breath created condensation on the glass. I folded my arms and tucked them under my chin, and gazed out the window. What's the point in living if you are just here to die?

Life is _cruel,_ Life is _sick._

Thunder had crackled, and the window began to shutter in it's frame. I softly buried my face in my arms, I was tired. I had been up all night, I don't know why. Must be one of God's cruel jokes that he was playing on me. A sigh escaped from my mouth, and I closed my tired eyes. But my peaceful slumber didn't last for as long as I thought. Slowly, I picked my head up, and turned to look at my door. Funny, I thought I heard someone knocking. Then I heard the same loud knock I had before. I got up from the small couch that was connected to the window, and walked to the door.

Dragging my feet with me, I gently I placed my hands on the wooden door. Standing on my tip-toes, I looked through the hole. All I had seen was just black. No face, just black.

I hate this fucking neighborhood.

I heard the knock again. I slightly opened the door, the lock still keeping it from opening it to where anyone get in. It was silent, I heard no one. Just as I thought, another fucking stupid prank. I slammed the door shut, but I foot kept me from doing that. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed, kicking the foot out.

I heard a chuckled from the other side, I gave an odd look. Why are they laughing? Like I said, this world is so sick and twisted.

"Came to visit an old friend, what else", wait Kai?

My eyes grew the size as saucers, is that Kai? No, it can't be. We hadn't talk since we dropped being ninjas. After that we all just stopped talking, we lost contact from each other, all of us. Again, another one of God's cruel sick jokes.

"Kai?" I asked, in a surprised tone.

He laughed, "No, it's Santa Claus", I rolled my eyes.

Still hadn't change has he?

I reached for the key-chained door lock, and pulled it began. Making a clicking sound, I opened the door. Revealing the same old KIa, the Kai that I knew so well. But he looked different. His once spiky hair was just flat and straight. How long have we not seen each other?

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" he asked, flashing a grin.

I rolled my eyes, motioned my free hand to the couch. Letting him know that I welcome his presence. He stepped into the small dull apartment, and fell onto the couch making a groaning sound with a mixture of laughter. I closed the door, and locked it.

"Nice place you have here" he spoke, looking around.

I looked around as well. Really? All I had was a t.v. decent sized couch, table. A few plants, a bookshelf, and a bedroom with just a bed and dresser in it. I looked at him suspiciously, Kai was never this nice. He was nice, but not _this _nice. I made my way to the couch, and sat on it as well. A weird silence came over us, neither of us spoke to each other. I placed my elbow on the arm rest, and leaned on the palm of my hand.

"So, how have you been?", asked Kai.

Really?

"Fine, actually..sick." I spoke, as he nodded.

"How have you been?" I asked as he smiled, as if he were wanting me to ask.

"I've been good, I work at a pizza joint, nothing fancy" he spoke in a bland tone.

So this is how it is huh? The once feared ninja across the land become some boring ass people.

Life is _cruel,_ Life is _sick._

I sighed, we were once the fearsome ninja, but now. We are nothing but just ordinary people, another one of God's cruel practical jokes. Like the same cruel joke he made once I ended up in this dull apartment. But I am weak, I can't break free from his binds. I'm forever on his leash. Forever to server him."

_Forever_ to be binded by his strings.

I sunk into the couch not really caring anymore. My eyes trailed over to Kai, he wasn't enjoying himself either.

"Why did you come here?" I blurted, as he was surprised by my question.

"Well, um. I don't really know to be honest, just wanted to stop by, and see how you were doing".

Kai master of fire, stopping by to see how a friend was doing? It's unheard of. I sighed, I felt so limited for some reason, and I don't know why.

"Hey, Kai?" I asked, as he looked to me.

"Yeah?" he responded, giving me his undivided attention.

Something that I will always hate, _attention._

"Do you ever feel that were just put in this world to die?" I asked starring at the wall.

He looked at me with a questionable look, "No, not really, why?".

"Well, recently. I realized, we were just put into this world to just die. We were put into this world to suffer, suffer from God's cruel practical jokes. Kai, life is cruel, life is sick. Only the strong can do whatever they please, but they weak. Shall forever be in his grasp".

It grew silent, like a ghostly silence. I looked to Kai, he was starring at me with wide eyes. What? Is it something I said? I spoke the truth didn't I? That's what we were put into this world for, right?

"Cole, why would you think that?" asked Kai through sympathetic eyes.

This is strange? Never had Kai given such sympathy towards me. Towards anyone.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's pretty much what we were put into this world for" I muttered.

"Cole, there's more to it. You just gotta see it" Kai spoke, like he was unsure of his statement.

"Really how? All my life was just complete fucking hell" I spat, as his eyes grew wide.

"I had the time of my life as ninja, but then God just decided to tear us apart, separating us. Kai, believe me the world isn't what it seems, and neither is God" I hissed.

Kai looked sympathetic, he looked as if all hope was lost inside of me.

_Hope was lost, hope will always be lost to me, for eternity._

I sighed, "Kai, it's just I don't really think what everything seems".

He smiled softly, "Cole it doesn't matter what you think, cause I'll always be your friend".

That was the first time I actually felt happy, someone had actually cared for me.

For who I truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't flame, it took a lot of courage to make this story. So please, don't flame. If you do, I will find you and I will paint the house I built with your very blood. So please do flame, I'm just waiting :D<strong>

**Also, I don't care about constructive criticism, just don't make it sound hurtful. I might get the wrong idea.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm surprised that someone actually favorited this story! Thank you LidyGarmadon! Your a good friend :) Well here it is chapter 2, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A week has passed, a very dreadful week. Kai had stopped coming by, even though he promised that he'd visit me every day. Funny, I actually believed him? Isn't that swell? I actually believe him. He never came, must be one of God's cruel jokes. Why? Why must he torment me? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what did I do that was so bad that I deserved this agony?<p>

Life is _unfair._ _Everything _is _unfair._

I was stupid. Stupid to believe that he would stop by, I should've known better. But like I said, the weak shall forever be in his grasp. I was no longer the strong ninja that everyone knew, Cole; master of earth, forever to be under his control.

_Forever._

My eyes had dark rims under them, my once bright green eyes, are now dark green. The tan skin I had, turned pale. The stern personality that I was once loved for is now gone, like it never existed. I felt lifeless, I felt that I had no reason left to live. So, this is what it feels like to be tossed away like trash? So God has finally gotten bored of me, eh? He finally something more interesting to torment, and just left me be. He left me be to just lay here and die, and die liked the used up trash I am.

Life is _cruel. _Life is _unfair._

I ran my fingers through my raven black hair, and dropping my hand. I let out a sigh. Why? What did I do to deserve this? The others are probably living it up while I'm stuck here. In this dull apartment, just to sit here and wait to die. Why does life have to be so unfair? Why does life have to be so sick and twisted?

Life is _unfair. Everything _is _unfair._

A long depressed sigh escaped from my mouth. I got up from the decent green-sized couch, and walked towards the small t.v. I had. I lost the remote, but didn't bother to find it. I pressed the "On" button, and showed various programs. I chose AMC, it wasn't all that bad. Least I had _something _to look forward to in my dull life. I was lost in the hypnotizing shows I had watch, not aware of how much time had passed. I snapped out of my trance. It was dark? I looked to the window, the moon was barely showing itself over the many other buildings. Had I really waste that much time? What's the point? It's not like I had something important to do. The others probably forgot about me. So this is how it is huh? Not being cared by my only friends?

Life is fucking _bitch._

A tear made it's way down my cheek. I was shocked, I lightly grazed my hand over the tear. It has been so long since I cried, it's been so long that I felt true emotions. The only emotion I ever feel now is hatred, and sadness. I guess all those years of bottling my emotions had finally come back to haunt me. Another one of Gods cruel jokes.

I'm _not_ strong, I _am_ weak.

I picked up my head, I heard a knock at my door. Please don't let it be Kai, but part of me wanted it to be Kai. I sat there for a moment, and heard another knock, followed by other knocks. I clasped my hands together, sticking out my thumbs and placing them under my bottom lip. Please..Just please go away.

_Please stay._

Then, I heard his voice, "Cole, are you home?".

Y_es._

"Cole?" he asked with concern.

_Please _Kai. _Don't go._

"Cole, I understand if your mad at me for not visiting you like I promised" he waited for an answer.

Now's your chance. Why aren't you taking it!

I got up from my couch, and walked towards the door. Slowly, I removed the key chain lock, and opened the door. There stood Kai, with an expression of regret. Did he really care that much for me? I felt guilty, I don't know why. But I felt guilty.

"Cole, I'm sorry" he whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I didn't respond. I just stood there, in his strong embrace. Feeling safe for once in my life, I leaned more into the hug. I felt safe with Kai, I felt like I could trust him. Kai broke the hug, and looked at me with a tired and glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry" he spoke with sympathy.

Sorry?

"Sorry for what?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Sorry for not visiting you last week. I got caught up with work, and I just forgot" he said silently, slouching.

Don't feel bad.

"Come in, you look tired" I spoke, and moved for him to come in.

I shut the door, and locked it. The t.v. was still on, playing shows from AMC. I motioned him to sit on the couch. For some reason, it felt more lively with him around. It's like everywhere he went, he brought joy and happiness. Maybe Kai is like some sort of Guardian Angel. But why would God make such a graceful creature. He's cruel to us.

I switched on a lamp that was near the t.v., lighting the whole room. He squinted his eyes, uncomfortable in the intense light. I sat beside him, but a bit too close.

He looks tired.

"Kai, you can stay here if you want, I wouldn't mind" I spoke, as he turned to look at me.

His eyes were hazy, and it seemed that he wouldn't be able to keep them open much longer. I smiled genuinely for the first time in forever. Maybe he is a Guardian Angel.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Kai asked groggily.

I shook my head.

"No I don't mind" I said softly, and walked to the closet in the hallway that divide the living form from the other rooms. I flipped the switch, lighting the whole hallway. I reached the closet, and opened it. Revealing it's contents to me, they were sever blankets, coats, and a small pillow. I grabbed a blanket, along with the small pillow and shut the closet door. I turned off the hallway light, and walked into the living room.

He was already asleep. I walked over to the couch. He was passed out. I placed the blanket at his feet, and picked up his head. Placing the pillow under his head, he made an uncomfortable expression. I laid his head on the pillow, and pulled the blanket, covering him up to his neck. I turned off the t.v., along with the lamp. The room had turned completely dark.

I walked down the hall, and into my room. I took off my shirt, and pants. Pulling the covers, I laid myself in bed, and pulled them over my body. I slowly began to drift off into a peaceful slumber. A slumber I hadn't had in awhile.

_Sweet Dreams Kai._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. And I would also like to thank LiddyGarmadon again on liking the story. I honestly didn't think anyone would favorite this story. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back :D, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm trying not to rush into the romantic chapters, trying to take it slow so I can write more chapters for yalls! Doesn't mean I won't have "little" accidents between them , or dirty thoughts from Cole :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was still dark, and I was already up. I just couldn't sleep, I didn't wake up no longer than 10 minuets after I fell asleep. I guess God is still not finish torturing me yet. Now I sat by the window in the living room, the sound of Kai's snoring filled the whole apartment, drowning out the sound of cars passing by. I shifted my weight, and leaned on my left arm, starring at my reflection through the glass of the window. The same familiar of pain that held me down, soon returned. He tricked me, he tricked me into believing that he was done with me.<p>

Life is _cruel. _Life is _sick._

My hair fell around my eyes, obscuring my vision. What's the point in sight? You can't even see what God is fixing to throw at you next.

Face it, he will _never_ let you out of his grasp.

Chills ran down my spine, I had been hearing that voice for weeks now. It sounded so real. Am-am I going crazy? Am I a psycho? It must be another one of God's cruel in-humuourous sick jokes. I tried my best to ignore the voice, but it just wouldn't go away. No matter what I did, it would be there, like if it were sitting right beside me. Chatting away. Am I crazy?

Am _I?_

I am crazy...I am. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to separate us? Why did he decided to go ahead and make my life a living hell? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do? Tell me, what did I do to suffer this punishment? I tugged at my hair, whimpering in distress. Tears began to fill my eyes, and finally flowing down my cheeks and onto the seal of the window. So, it finally has happened. I finally cried. All those years of bottling my emotions, I finally released them. I am weak, I deserve to be tortured...I deserve to be under his control. I'm not strong. I deserve to be held by his binds.

I'm just a _weak-minded_ fool.

I cried silently to myself that night, not really caring if Kai had woken up and seen every bit of it. I just didn't care anymore. My eyes grew heavy, and I was tired from all the crying. I soon feel asleep, the tears still flowing down my eyes, and onto the seal of the window. But I didn't care if anyone saw me cry, I don't care.

I just don't care.

I slowly open my crusty eyes. They stung in pain, as if they dried up from all crying. I rubbed my eyes, as the crust came off. I looked out the window. It was already noon. Had I been asleep that long? Who cares, as if anyone would care if I stayed asleep. Or maybe, even dead. I got up from the connected couch and window. And noticed Kai was still asleep. I walked over to the couch Kai was laying on, dragging my feet across the carpet as I walked. He was still asleep, and still snoring.

I sighed.

He looks so peaceful. Like a little child, taking a nap. It looked..cute. He was on his side, having his covering his cheek, and eyes. His left arm was above his head, while his right was over his chest. His feet were curled up to his stomach, like he fetal position. Unintentionally, I reached down and brushed a lock of his dark brunette hair out of his face. Mesmerized by the elder's beauty.

Am I...Am I, in love with Kai?

I withdrew my hand. Rubbing it. What am I doing? I-I can't do this, he's like a brother to me. But..he's just so..No! Stop thinking like that, your not suppose to. But, just look at that body. Stop! I couldn't stop myself, I just couldn't tear my eyes from Kai's muscular frame.

_Touch him..._

What..?

_Come on. Just one touch. That's all. Just one touch. He won't know._

It was..the voice. He was trying to get me to touch Kai, but I can't. He's my brother. He's my older and sexy brother. Stop it! I backed away from Kai. Something was making me think these disturbing thoughts.

_Come on master. Touch him, you know you want to. You know you want to kiss every part of him. You know you want that body ont op of you, grinding you. You know you want him to say things to do, do things to you. You know you want him to fuck you. Fuck you senseless._

S-stop! My legs felt weak, a blush crept across my cheeks and nose. The images began to flow through out my mind. Images of Kai, both shirtless and naked. Images of him pushing me up against the wall, ravaging my body. I bit my lip.

I want him.. I want him _bad_.

More images flooded my mind, this time Kai was doing more seductive things. Images of him teasing me, kissing me, and even fucking me like a wild animal. Blood rushed to my cock, filling it with blood. I looked down at the restricted bump. What am I thinking!? I-I can't do this.

_Just one touch, that's all, just one little touch._

Just one..just one touch?

_Yes, just one touch that's all._

I slowly made my way to Kai. He turned on his back, moving to his side.

_Just one touch, come on just one._

I reached over and trailed my index finger down his abdomen. Feeling his abs, as I traced them with my finger. I bit my lower lip. I-I wanted more. I wanted more of him. I gently pulled his shirt up, seeing his abs. My eyes didn't tear from his body. He was just so, sexy... I can't believe I'm doing this. I slid my hand under his shirt, feeling his strong chest. I grazed his right nipple, hearing him whimper. I trailed my finger down to his pants.

_Yes! Yes! Do it! Do it master!_

But I stopped. What am I doing! I can't do this! Kai, he is like my brother! I can't do this to him, it-it's wrong! I pulled his shirt down, and starred at him. What am I doing! I can't do this, it's Kai; he's like a brother to me! I backed away from the couch, shocked at what I had done.

_I knew you were weak._

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Did you like it as much as I did making it! Oh god, Cole is a dirty little pervert. And who is this mysterious voice in his head o_0<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I have bad news, yes my laptop needs a new charger. So I have to find one, but for now I'll be be writing from my iPad. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room alone for what it seemed like days, but in reality, it was only a few hours. Kai ways still asleep, and it was already two in the afternoon. Amazing how he can hold down a job if he can sleep through what I did to him.<p>

I hope he doesn't find out.

I sighed and forced myself out of my bed and into the living room. There laid Kai, still sleeping. I looked at him with regret and shame. I shouldn't have taken advantage of him.

Im _disgusting_.

I made my way in the kitchen, and grabbed a bow and a box of cereal. I ripped open the box and poure the contents into the bowl. I put the box back in the cabinet where it first was and went to the fridge. Opening it, I grabbed the jug of milk. I poured the milk in the bowl, creating a sloshing sound. I placed back into the fridge and sat by the table. I leaned on my left hand, lazily sticking the spoon of cereal in my mouth.

I froze, Kai was already awake. He was standing in the entrance of the kitchen, scratching his side while yawning. He turned and looked at me, I guess he didn't see my sitting there cause his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, hey Cole" Kai spoke, smiling through half-lidded eyes.

I hope he doesn't know.

"Hey, Kai" I paused, as an awkward silence filled the room.

He smiled in return and took a seat that was closest to him.

"Oo, can I have some?" He asked starring at the bowl.

Does he know?

I shrugged and slid the bowl towards him. He smiled widely, and began to eat the cereal. I flinched at his eating manners, he always eats sloppy. When he was done, he pushed the bowl aside, and sighed.

Whats wrong?

Kai smiled at me, but it was a fake smile, like he was hiding something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concern.

He shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just kinda a tired" he chuckled, and scratching his head.

Hes lying, I know he is.

I eyed the brunette suspiciously, he noticed this cause he began to grow uncomfortable.

"Uh, Cole. Could you stop starring. It's uh, kinda creepy" spoke Kai, trying to put it nice.

Damn. Maybe he's not lying.

"Cole, thanks for letting me stay here" Kai spoke smiling.

I smiled back.

"Your fine, I don't really care" I replied shrugging.

"Cole. What's wrong?" Asked Kai.

I was shocked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied quickly.

He eyed me.

Damn.

"No, you are not. Cole, what's wrong?" He asked, almost pleading.

My heart began to break.

"I can't tell you" I whispered.

"I can't help you unless you don't tell me, please tell me what's wrong" Kai began to plead.

He...really cares that much for me.

"Kai, I want to but I can't" I croaked, trying to keep my voice regular.

I do.

"Did someone do something to you? Hurt you?" He spoke, treating me as if I were vulnerable.

I am vulnerable.

"Kai, please go" I whispered, tears streaming down my eyes.

Please don't go. Please stay.

I felt as if I shattered his heart, because he looked lifeless.

He got up, and left without saying a word. That's when I began to cry.

I want to tell him. I really do, but at can't.

Because I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>Awh. Poor Kai, but I'm really concerned for Cole. Took me forever by the way to make this, damn iPad. Well hope you enjoyed. You know the drill.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely readers! Sorry I couldn't post this sooner, had to go to my little brothers basketball game. But here it is, chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy. Tomorrow I will someone write the 6th chapter, because I wont be here Saturday. I also promise, that this chapter will make up for the previous short chapter!**

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed. Horrible. Terrible. Shitty. Every name that you could think of that was repulsive, described my time in seclusion. Kai and I had never spoken after that day. I felt so terrible for breaking his heart. I felt as if my heart broke as well. His eyes, once I told him, his eyes seemed lifeless. I regretted that day. I regretted everything I had done to him. I felt terrible.<p>

I felt dead.

Now I sit here, on my couch. Having my feet curled up to my chest, and my head buried deep in my arms. I felt horrible, I wanted to die, I felt angry. Why? Why God? Why do you have to torture me so! What did I ever do to you! What did I ever do to you that made you hate me so much! Please tell me why! Tears streamed down my face. Why does everything have to be so unfair?

Life is unfair. Everything is unfair.

I did nothing but mope. How could a human deal with this sort of pain? Did God just gave me the strength to withstand his wrath? S that he could treat me like the shit and trash that I am? I hated, hated, hated, hate, hate, him! I gripped my sleeves as more salty tears streamed down my eyes. Why? Just why? Tears flowed non-stop down my cheeks. Life is sick.

Life is a fucking bitch.

Maybe I deserve to be tortured. Maybe I deserve to be treated like trash. Maybe I'm not worth the very air I breathe. Maybe I should just die. Just crawl in a hole and die. Crawl in a hole so no one can ever be bothered by me. A hole where no one can ever find me.

Maybe I should disappear.

I picked my head up. Yes I should disappear. Just go away. Just go away, far away. I jumped from the couch, and ran to my room. I don't care. I just grabbed shit, and threw it into a bag, not really caring what it was. I grabbed the bag, and walked out the door of my bedroom. But I caught something out the corner of my eye. It was a picture, sitting in the corner of my mirror.

A picture of Kai and me.

I dropped my bag, and walked over to my dresser. I examined the picture. I smiled weakly. That was the day after we had the final battle. Everything was so at peace. That's when things started to get bad. But Kai, he just told me it was fine. I knew it wasn't. I reached for the picture. My skin was darker, and my hair was groomed. My eyes, they were full of life. That was the old me.

The me I was never going to be.

I grabbed the picture and stuffed it into my pocket. I picked up my bag and walked into the living room and towards the entrance where the door was. I let out a long sigh. Okay, this is it. No turning back. I opened the door, the sun hitting my eyes as I did so. I winced in pain, and covered my eyes. The sun was foreign to me. The sun was new to me.

Everything was new to me.

I Slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. To a world that I would take time to get to know. I looked around the signs and shops as I walked down the sidewalk. Everything seemed so new. I guess it was because I had been inside for so long that I forgot about the outside world. I was way beyond the boundaries of my comfort zone.

No turning back.

The sun soon went down, and I was tired. I walked down the streets of the huge city, trying to find a motel. But sadly, I couldn't find any. Maybe this was a bad mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have left the safety of my home. Everything just felt so foreign, so new. So weird. Or maybe I'm just weird. The wind picked up, and pushed my hair into my face. I tucked it behind my hear, keeping it from hitting my face. I looked to a sign. It read "EmoZ CutZ". I grabbed a piece of my hair. It was long. Then I looked to a sign. "Piercings too!". Hmm.

I could use a hair cut.

I walked out of the store. Feeling fresh. My hair was cut, and it was covering the right side of my face. I liked it. The hole left side of my ear was pierce, top to bottom. I smiled and walked down the street, feeling a bit happy. But the pain and sorrow was still too great for it to overcome.

It will always be to great.

I walked down the streets. It was cold and windy. I was tired and hungry. I have to find a place to stay. I looked around. But found no motels. Guess I'll have to sleep somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crappy ending, my imagination blew out after "No turning back." Sorry! Tomorrow I will gave someone VERY special write the next chapter! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, Wow, Wow! I cannot get over this chapter. I give all the credit to LidyGarmadon for making such a beautifully written chapter. I cannot thank you enough! Anway's enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The light of the bright sun though the think curtain cover window.<p>

I pull the bed sheet over my head to get more sleep. Just before I can, something or someone jump on my bed. I quickly sat up to see who was it, turns out it was a small black cat with multi brown on some part of it and some blonde on the forehead, sitting on my lap.

And a little girl with blue down to purple hair that resting between her shoulder blade, wearing levander nightgown and carry a toy with her left arms that looks like a blue cat with the back of the ladybug. She told me it's Catbug from Bravest Warrior or something like that.

Currently, she trying to get on my bed fully

"There you are Obie! I was looking for you, you silly kitty." She finally caught the cat with her right arm.

"Morning Jessabelle." I smile to her. She look towards and smile back

"Morning Cole." She was sitting on her knee in front of me, holding Obie like a baby.

Her eyes are sapphire like the jewel sapphire, she has this necklace with a cross on it which mean she believe in God himself, and she told me she's 4 years old.

"You know Riza said you can't sleep more cause you'll be waking up late and won't able get some sleep at night." She said. Messing around Obie's declaws paw.

"I know I know." I pick her up and gently put her back to the floor.

Obie was just standing on her shoulder. She turn to walk out of the room, but before that, she turn back to me, told me to come down for a bit, and than she was messing with my hair for a little bit and giggle a little at the same time.

"Jessabelle, don't do that." I gently grab both of her wrist

"Sorry Cole. But your hair is so fun to mess with."

I just smile at her.

"Oh, and Alice told me do you want beef and pork croquette or yakisoba teriyaki beef flavor; the home-style japanese noodles for breakfast?"

Again? We had been having for two weeks now. Oh well.

"Croquette." I answer

"Ok, Cole!" Than she ran out of the room to the kitchen with Obie hanging on to her shoulder.

I look at my clock to see it's 10:52AM. I guess I overslept again. Oh well.

I got out of my bed, walk over to my shelf, grab my clothes for the day, and change out of my pjs.

I change in my black pants, long sleeves black shirt, black sock and slips into the black uggs slippers that Alice brought for me.

I grab my little black comb to comb my bed head down smoothly. After that, I grab my earring for my left pierced ear.

The first time I met Jessabelle, Obie, and everyone in this house, well it goes like this.

-3 months ago-

I was sleeping in the alley since there was no motel near from where I'm at.

The wind was cold and the rain was pouring down. I had to use a cardboard box on top on me from getting wet too much. It was only a few hour till something was flicking around my nose.

There on my lap was none other than-

"Obie!"

And that when Jessabelle came along.

She came across me.

She was wearing this lavender raincoat with matching rainboots.

"There you are! I was looking for you, you silly kitty."

"Is this your cat?" I hand her the cat. She nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Obie. Why are you in the rain?" she grab Obie and put her in her raincoat from the rain.

I explained to her I had no place to stay. She thought for a moment, than she look at me and

"You can come with me and Obie home, where all my friends is at." she said.

I thought for a moment, and than agree with her.

She took my hand and lead me away.

Her home is happens to be one of the abandon mansion, deep in the woods where no one can find you. However, the moment the door was open, everything was new.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that great or what? Thanks to LidyGarmadon for making this beautiful chapter. I will forever be in your debt! Thank you so much!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all my lovely readers. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter that Lid had written. I loved it myself, now heres chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The sun was out. No clouds could be seen for miles. The birds and various other animals that roam the forest ran about, doing what the usually, which had always intrigued me ever since I had stayed with Jessabelle, and the others. Ever since Jessabelle had found me, they took me in, and I felt like I was safe with them. They were so helpful and understanding, I forgot all about my problems. I sat high in a tree, kicked my feet back and forth as the wind blew my raven black hair in the direction it was going.<p>

I feel happy. I feel safe.

I looked over to a nest. A mother bird was feeding her young-lings. It was marvelous how they did this. I don't know, maybe I'm just easily interested into things. I shrugged, but not before I smiled at the mother bird. I looked down to see Jessabelle. Her blue/purple hair tied back with a bow. She had always found a way to make her self look beautiful each day. I smile at her, she was hold Obei in her hands, using her left to gently scratch his head. I jumped down from the tree, and patted my clothes. Once I was done I smiled at her.

"Hi, Jessabelle" I spoke, smiling at the younger.

She smiled two miles wide.

"Hi, Cole!" she chirped, letting Obei go.

She always have loved animals.

I placed my hands in my hips.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, as she smiled even more.

I looked at her, giving her a questionable look.

"Oh, nothing, it's no biggy" she spoke in a teasing tone.

I rolled my dark green eyes, she is always so childish. Then again, she is a child.

"Come on tell me" I bent down to be eye level with the girl.

She smiled innocently. A smile that could fool even the Over lord.

"Your on t.v. silly!" she yelled in excitement.

I looked at her. I'm on t.v. Why the hell would I be on t.v.

"Alright, whats the joke, come on tell me." I spoke not satisfied at her humour.

She looked as if she were telling the truth.

"No really, Cole, you are come on!" she said in a certain tone.

She took my hand, and led me into the mansion. There I began to hear a voice, it was loud and echoed through the whole mansion. She pulled me by my arm all the way to the living center. My eyes widened. I looked to the bottom of the screen. The caption red, "MISSING".

Missing?

I withdrew my hand from Jessabelles grasp and walked to the t.v., soon they showed a picture of me. That face. That face. I hadn't seen that face in so long. It's like I was staring at a stranger, that resembled me. Everyone was quiet, they were shocked as well as I. The man rambled on about how I "mysteriously' disappeared months ago, and hasn't been seen since.

Idiots.

Why would anyone care if I were gone? If they didn't care then. Why would they care now? I switched of the t.v., and stormed upstairs. Slamming my door once I reached the inside of my room.

Dammit.

I slid down to the floor, having my back against the door. Why? Why the hell would they care? They didn't care then, why now? Why now?

Bastards.

The memories of my hard past, soon came back to haunt me. The images and the familiar pain that I felt soon returned. My chest began to ache in sadness and angst. Why? Why the hell do you torment me so! Why! You bastard, why! What did I ever do to you! Why do you hate me! Why do you treat me like shit! Why do insist on making my life a living hell!

Life was good. Life was great. But everything is not what it seems.

Hours had passed, and I still did not wanted to be bothered by no one. Not even the overwhelming joy of Jessabelle could cure my sadness. The moon was full, and shun through my window. Casting an illuminating glow in my room. My tears glistened in the light of the moon, as well as my glossed eyes. I buried my head deep in my arms.

I shouldn't let this bother me. I shouldn't let the past haunt me. I should look forward to future.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness. I'm trying to keep myself from creating dumb mistakes once imagination comes out. Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all my lovely readers. Credit goes to LidyGaramdon for make this very interesting chapter. A had trouble understanding it myself, well it here it is! Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>I still remember everything the first time I came here.<p>

The first night was quite.. A night.

-3 month ago-

I follow Jessabelle though the mansion after she took off her raincoat, putting on the hanger and took off her rainboot and put it on shelf. She let Obie walk on his own.

She give me a tour around the mansion by starting with the living room.

I was quite surprise to see how big the room was.

The TV was least 75in flat screen with loud speakers, there was four cream color couches with a few matching throw pillow. A brown coffee table sitting in the middle of the room with few cups on it.

One of the couches has a person, sleeping, snoring loudly, and was about to fell out from the couch anytime now. Wearing black tank top that was wrinkling up to the stomach, and a dark purple plaid shorts. The hair was boy short red with black streak here and there, and a light olive-tone complexion.

"That's Riza, she always like on the couch even though she has a room of her own." Jessabelle said. Pointing at Riza.

Than Jessabelle took my hand to the kitchen.

That's when I met Alice.

She a short girl with long mid-calf dark brown hair, cat slits brown eyes. Wearing long flowing coat to the ankle, white blouse shirt underneath, short brown skirts, knee high white boots and a pair of white fancy gloves.

She has her back on us while she was cooking something in the pot. It smell like beef.

Alice told me whatever she doing cooking or something like that, she has to put her hair in high ponytail or a bun from prevent her hair to caught on fire.

And she thank me for defeated her father; The Overload. I was quite surprise she's the Overload daughter. In fact, I didn't think the Overload had a daughter. She betray her father due to her stubbornness for work with his side. Since her betraying to her father, he use a spell, causes her to be a Chain. However, she immortal since birth and she's 130, but she looks like 15 or 16 years old, possibility young due to her height

Than I met Anna-Bell; The young 8 year old witch in training with mid-back silver-white hair she kept in high ponytail, green eye, wearing strapless shorts orange dress with a few ruffle, long cape with a hood, a black witch hat with black a orange ribbon and bow on the side, knee high white socks, and orange cowgirl boots. She kept her wand in one of her boots to keep it safe. She quite cheerfully and gets along with Jessabelle well like sister.

Lord Death Nightfall; The Lord of Hell, but he's a good guy. His appearance can easily fool anyone. He told me he's 1,500 year old, but looks like 17 or 18 years old. He had long black hair in a ponytail and red eyes, wearing black pants and black button up shirts. Cold and heartless on the outside, but care and friendly on the inside.

Elizabeth Soto; The 13 year old delinquent descendent of the Captain Soto. She told me she grown up living with her 5 older brothers, so she's a very tough cookie, and not to mention the oddly resemble she has with Captain Soto, except she has green eyes and kept her past the shoulder pin straight black hair in a high ponytail and wear tartan skirts or shorts with her red or purple tank tops, black combat boots, and her black leather jack/hood.

Dr. Brigid; 500, but she look like 15 or 17 years old. And one of rare pure blooded vampire that ever's born, by that meaning she can walk in the sunlight, getting no dark circles under her eyes, and can stay up as long as she want. The longest she can stay is 3 months. She's a friendly doctor vampire that ever lived. She often wear work clothes; black pencil skirt, dark blue blouse (which is the first top 3 unbutton), black heels, and a white lab coat. But whatever she does her garden work, she would wear pair of blue denim jean that folded up to her mid-calf, black plaid shirt (sometime ties around her waist) with black spaghetti straps tank top underneath. She told me she own this three-story clinic/hospice in the deep, dark part of the wood, the first two floor is where her work is at and the top floor is where she and her guest can lived. A.K.A. her home. On the roof is where she grown her own vegetable garden, herbal plants for her medicine to make, and a flower garden where she grown her favorites like lavender. Not to mention she has knee length pure teal hair in a bun, holding by a pure black hair clip, right aquamarine eyes and too long left bang cover left silver eyes.

"Come on Cole! You going need a bath from the rain!" Jessabelle said. As she pull me upstairs to the bathroom.

The bathroom was huge with a walk-in shower, a bathtube that can hold up to 10 people, two sparate sink, and a room with a toilet that you can have privacy.

After I took a long, relaxing bath, and smell like salt. I felt fresh and clean. I dress into my black tank top and sweatpants, dry my hair, than combed it neatly,

I came downstairs, and that I should eat something before go to bed. I found everyone (including Riza now awake with bed head) was sitting on the long dining table, eating what seen to be beef stews with potato, slice carrot and tomato.

I grab a empty seat, and Jessabelle came along with a bowl in her hand, and place it in front of me. I thank her for it, and start eat it carefully.

"Hey Cole! Do you what fruit punch?" Alice yell from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I answer.

"Heads up!" She yell back.

She toss me a tall soda can that's reads 'Brisk Juice Drink flavor Fruit Punch from concentrate with other natural flavors.' At first, I wasn't it's fruit punch, but I taste it and find it's good.

So we all sit around talking and eating, enjoy each other company.

After I had two bowls of beef stew, Jessabelle show me my room for when I'm staying. We went upstairs passing other room with name on each of them. Than the third had one room being use.

My room happens to be on the third floors and the last room in the hallways.

I open the door to see my room. It was not too small or big, just about right size. The bed was at the left side with the window next by it. The foot of the bed had a wooden chest, a wooden desk with one of those big office chair at the right side of the room, a big selfs with a mirror, and closet.

I thank Jessabelle for the room, set my things in order, and than went to bed.

Everyday when I'm wake, it's adventure to remember by.

-Back to the present-

I been up for a few hour, can't sleep and hungry at the same time.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." I answer to that question

Wait.

Somebody is in my room with me. I quickly look to see who it is. Turns out it two people here. A teen boy sitting on my bed, and a little girl who look about Jeesabelle age, but maybe a few years older, sitting on a office chair.

The teen boy was dress in black dress pants with black dress shoes. Black dress shirt is right underneath the black vest. A black fancy-like eyepatch covering the left eye, while the other was showing dark purple eyes. His hair is smllier to my hair, but his bang is on the left side of his face.

And the little girl dress wearing what seen to be a white frilled and lace dress with a white poncho that tied in the fornt with a hood on top of her, white dress slippers. Her hair was waist long white hair with a white lace headdress on top of her and white eyes.

"Who are you two? And what are you in my room?

"Well, I'm Nightmare, and this is my little sister; Sweet Dream. And we're the Guardians of the Dream Realm."

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting or what!? I liked it, thank you Lidy! For our next chapter-can't say- I'll just tell ya'!<strong>


End file.
